


Day 16- One Night Stand

by Fandompuff



Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, Drunk Sex, F/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandompuff/pseuds/Fandompuff
Relationships: Luca Changretta/Original Female Character(s), Luca Changretta/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980952
Kudos: 5





	Day 16- One Night Stand

When you left your flat that evening, you had only intended to go out for a drink or two, to relax after your week of work. That plan soon went out the window when you saw a group of your girlfriends; one drink soon turned into too many to count, and as soon as your favourite song played you were up and dancing.

In the packed club, you bumped into many people as you let loose, but it seemed that you kept stumbling upon one particular tall dark man, who soon asked you to dance. With an encouraging nod from your friends, you allowed him to lead you, although his movements were a little stiff, as though used to a different style entirely.

As the nightclub slowly quietened down and the bar called for last orders, you were still swaying in the stranger’s arms, doing a half-hearted Charleston.

“You’re tired, little one,” he said in a low voice, accent thick. You pouted slightly and looked up to him, nudging his hat to see his face better, surprising yourself with how bold you were.

“No, I’m not,” you insisted, not wanting to leave him, not quite yet. You had to admit he was attractive, and made excellent company, even if he was quiet.

“You are. You have been dancing like a little showgirl all night long. It’s time to rest now,” he murmured, ducking low to whisper in your ear. “Allow me to walk you home?”

You frowned slightly but soon nodded, trusting this man, whose voice was just as slurred as yours, allowing him to walk you back home.

**

“Fuck!” You whimpered, tangling your fingers in his dark hair as he pushed you against the wall, the firm tent in his trousers pressing into your thigh. You moaned out as his lips pressed against your throat, his hot breath spreading over your sensitive flesh. “C’mon,” you whimpered, grabbing him by the necktie and tugging him into your bedroom.

Smirking at your eagerness, he helped you stumble out of your clothes, tossing your dress and his expensive suit recklessly across the room, tearing your stockings down, flinging your underwear away, your bodies colliding together, kissing one another sloppily, his slender hands gripping at your thighs and spreading them, pushing his thick cock into you. You squeaked, arching your back, scratching your nails down his arms, moaning out loudly, swearing, bucking your hips up clumsily as he fucked you with sloppy strokes, his hair falling into his face as his brows knitted together.

As he neared his end, he began cursing in Italian, his lips moving as though in prayer as his eyes rolled back. Your own voice raised as you felt yourself on edge, wrapping your legs tight around him as you cried out through your climax, collapsing back into the pillows, your head swimming from a mixture of alcohol and pleasure.

**

That morning you woke, albeit unwillingly, your head pounding and mouth dry. Groaning, you sat up, shivering as the bedsheets fell down, revealing your nakedness. You frowned, and as you woke you felt a dull aching between your thighs and looked down to see lovebites all over you. Your eyes widened as you looked next to you, but the mysterious man from the night before was gone, leaving only the scent of his aftershave and fuzzy memories behind.


End file.
